Nico and Harry
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Nico meets a cute emerald eyes man in the underworld when he goes to find Bob for his father. Harry, the master of death is down in the underworld talking to his friend Bob when he meets the cute son of Hades Nico Di' angelo.
1. Chapter 1 first meeting

It was a few weeks after the Titan war. And Nico, the sun of Hades, was currently sitting in his father's thrown room in the underworld waiting for Thanatos to get there.

Nico was just about to asked his father if he could the excuse. When the thrown room doors open, and Thanatos stept in the room.

"Thanatos" his father started, "what took you so long?" he asked.

Thanatos side and said one word , "Master." Nico watcht in puzzlement as his father and lord Thanatos conversed silently.

Then his father turned to him and said; "Nico." Nico turned to his father. "Yes father?" he asked.

Hades glanced at his son and then glanced at Thanatos.  
Who nodded and smiled. to Nico that was a bit creepy. And inwardly shuttered.

"Go find Bob."

'Bob?' Nico thought, 'why does father want me to go see the Titan?' Nico nods and uses the nearest shadows.

What Nico did not see was the two smirks his father and Lord Thanatos had on their faces.

"Do you think this will work?" Hades asked. Thanatos sighed and said; "chaos I hope so."

Once Nico finally tracked down Bob he was surprised that there was someone with the Titan.

"So Bob, are Hades and Persephone treating you well?" the Titan nodded. "Oh. Yes friend Harry, Lord Hades and Lady Persephone are treating me wonderful."

Nico cringed, he knew for a fact that his father and step-mother were not treating the Titan well.

"And what about Hades son? Nico if I'm not mistaken." the stranger named Harry asked.

"Nico, he is very nice. He comes and visits me lots." Bob said. "He is... NICO!" Bob trailed off and hollered as he saw the Sun of Hades standing slightly but a bit far behind his friend. The stranger, Harry turned and watch as I approached.

'Aww, so this is Nico Di Angelo.' Harry thought.

Once Nico stepped close enough the stranger, Harry reached out his hand. and Nico shook it.

"Hello. I'm Harry. And you are?" Harry gave a brilliant smile.

Nico blush slightly before saying. "H-hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

Harry gave another smile as Nico let go of his hand. Nico made his way over to speak to Bob. Harry took this time to examine, (cough, ogle cough,) the son of Hades.

The son of Hades stood at average Height for a boy his age. pale skin set off his dark black hair, that frames a stunning pair of dark brown eyes. Harry's eyes traveled a bit lower, to check out what the boy was wearing. a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and a brown aviators jacket. with a silver skull-shaped ring on his finger. and A three-foot-long black sword, he assumes is made out of Stygian iron, hanging from the son of Hades hip.

Nico wasn't stupid, he knew that the being, because really this Godly hunk in front of him must be a god or immortal of Some kind, was staring at him, and he could feel the eyes upon his person.

As he conversed with the Titan janitor he sneakily, ( he thought anyways) checkt out the hot piece of meat in front of him.

Harry had dark black hair, much like Nico's. He was a little bit taller than Nico,But where Nico lacked in height he made up for in muscle. Pale ivory skin, and eyes of emeralds. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a emerald green shirt and a black silvery cloak. All in all Nico thought this Harry guy looked gorgeous. Much better looking than Percy.

After a few minutes of talking to Bob, Nico gather up the courage to ask; "Hmm.. So, Harry, what are you doing down here? In the underworld." he clarified.

Harry smiled and said; " I'm letting my friend Than have the day off. So I'm collecting the departed souls and bringing them to Charon's ferry."

Nico blinked, 'Than? Does he mean...?' He thought. "Than... You don't mean... Thanatos, do you?"

Harry smiled again, 'damn, he sure does have a charming smile.' Nico thought.

"Yup." Harry said popping the P at the end. After a few minutes A tablet popped up in front of Harry,

Harry grabbed it and gave it a once over before sighing and saying; "Well back to business. talk to you later Bob." and then turning to Nico he held out his hand to shake and said, " It was a pleasure meeting you, Nico." and then Harry did something that made the 14-year-old blush, he kissed the back of Nico's hand.

After releasing the hand, Harry took a couple steps back, winking at the blushing boy, Harry disappeared with a 'pop' leaving a very flustered son of Hades.


	2. Chapter 2 second meeting

The second time Harry met Nico Di Angelo was at a McDonalds.

Harry had been trying to decide between a 12 piece McNugget or a bacon burger. When he accidentally backed into someone making them drop their own food.

He glanced down and saw that the person s burger and fries wor all over the restaurants floor, glancing up slightly he winst as he noticed ketchup and whatever the person had been drinking had gotten all over there shirt and aviator jacket. As Harry open his mouth to start apologizing he raised his head to look into the person's eyes, a pair of dark brown eyes that he recognize.

"Well, hello again."

Nico was already having a bad day, something was up with the ghost's, and he hadn't heard a peep from his father, and he had just gotten done with a Iris message from Annabeth saying that Percy was missing and they couldn't find him. And now some idiot made him drop his McDonalds and get ketchup and Dr Pepper all over his shirt and jacket. He turn to give the idiot a piece of his mind when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, hello again."

He glanced up, meeting a familiar pair of emerald green eyes. the profanity on the tip of his tongue slipping away from his mind.

It was the immortal hunk that he had met in the underworld, Harry he remembered, After that day he had went and asked his father about the person he had met.

His father told him that Harry was from lady Hecate's little world of magic users. And when he had asked his father about the whole Thanatos thing, Hades had said;

"If you want to know you should ask the boy yourself."

Nico was pulled from his thoughts "did you say something?"

He smiled as he said; "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." he gestured to the son of Hades shirt and jacket. "Please let me buy you something to replace your meal." he said already making his way back over to the counter.

The next thing Nico new he was sitting at one of the tables with a double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a Dr Pepper in front of him. Harry sitting opposite him with his own meal. Which Nico noticed it was chicken nuggets.

After a couple bites of his burger Nico finally gathered up the courage to asked something he had been wondering about.

"Hmm." he took a bite of his burger and chewed. Hmm...so..." gods why was he acting like a schoolgirl? So why did you call Thanatos, Than When we first met?"

Harry chuckled as he swallowed his fri and answered the inquiry, "Because sometimes it is a mouthful to say Thanatos all the time so I shorten it to Than, and besides isn't that something friends do? give each other nicknames in such?" he asked before taking a sip of his own drink.

Nico didn't know how to answer that. Was it something friends did? he didn't know being that he never really had friends. Only his sister.

"Friends?" he took a drink of his pop. "Your friends?... With death? How in my father's name did that happen?" He asked skeptically.

Harry chuckled again. "Well if you would like I could tell you... Let's say over dinner sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Nico's brain shortit out there for a minute but he could have sworn that this nice, cute, extremely hot person just asked him to have dinner.

Nico squeak out; "Dinner?" he asked. Harry nodded. "And maybe a game of laser tag?"

"Sure." Nico hurt himself say. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3 Did he just?

Notes:

Just so you guys can kind of understand where this is placed book wise, I'm considering it just before the first book in the Heroes of Olympus series, so before Jason, Piper and Leo go to camp.

Work Text:

Nico was in his bedroom in his father's palace, though neither his father or stepmother were actually in the underworld at the moment, thinking about how odd it was that Olympus was being completely silent, and he meant no demigod dreams, iris messages, etc, when he received in iris message via the tiny pond he had in the corner of his room, similar to the one his cousin Percy had in his own cabin.

He sat up, and quickly walked over to the rainbow.

"You have a iris call on hold, if you accept throat in one drachma." The voice of iris came from the rainbow, Nico dug in his black jeans pocket finding a coin and tossing it in. "But I thought no one was receiving iris messages?" Nico asked himself, not expecting a response.

"Well the rainbow goddess loves me, so she will give me a free message even though they're supposed to be on lockdown." the smooth British voice of Harry said.

"Hi Harry," Nico said, and no blush did not take over the Italian boys cheeks just hearing the enticing voice of the other.

..."Wait, what do you mean on lockdown?" he asked the British boy.

"Sorry Nico, but I'm not allowed to give that information quite yet. Sorry." Harry said; his green eyes shining in apology.

Nico had to blink several times before he realized he was staring and cleared his throat and trying to wipe the drool from his mouth.

"Mnm, so what do I owe the pleasure of this stolen message?" he asked.

Nico wasn't sure but he thought he saw on the other side of the iris message Harry face turned pink before speaking.

Harry took a deep breath before talking. "Hmm, you see... I know when we we ran into each other last time that I was joking... But, I've been thinking," Nico listened as Harry rambled on not really getting to the point but Nico likes listening to the accent. there was a couple minutes silence as Harry took some more breaths. "I'm serious this time."

Nico blinked, "Serious about what?" the ghost King asked.

Harry looked up meeting Nico eyes, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, I would be greatly honored if you were to accompany me out to dinner this coming Friday. What do you say?"

"..."

One heartbeat, two heartbeat.

' OhMygodsdidheseriousitsaskingmeoutonadate, Oh My gods, Oh My gods, oh my... STOP!'

Nico had to put a hand on his head to stop becoming migraine from his process of this and the mental wall he just ran into, it took the Italian a moment to realize that...

A. He wasn't breathing, A & B he could here Harry speaking in the background.

"... Hey Nico, come on it's alright breathe. You don't have to go out with me I'll understand if you say no."

' what?' Nico's ADHD mind thought, ' say no...? Oh, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!Shit!Shit.' he just realized that his silence due to his thinking was giving the impression that he didn't want this, which was quite the opposite.

"I would love to go out to dinner with you." the smile that lit up Harry's face made a smile come from Nico's in response.

"Hmm... ok then... Wow I didn't actually think... Oh wow." the small group even goofier on Harry's face.

" what do you say around 6 Friday evening, would you like me to swing by and pick you up? or meet up at the restaurant?"

"How about I just meet you there." Nico tried to stop his smile.

"Okay sounds good, okay I will speak to you later then. By." Harry waved as the iris message started to fade.

"By." Nico said as the message faded completely. Nico left his room in the underworld a few minutes later with a smile on his face not caring if anyone saw it.


	4. Chapter 4 First date

Nico was in his room trying to pick out something to where.

"Why are all my clothes black?" He said as he pulled another shirt from his closet.

He fiddled around with his skull ring as he stood there shirtless in his room staring at the pile of clothes on his bed.

'I wish Bianca was here.' He thought. He looked at his bed with the huge stack of black shirts, he lifted his arm reaching out and moving some of the shirts to find a bag that had been sitting on the edge, and that had been covered by the pile of black fabric when the Raven have thrown them haphazardly onto said bed.

He took a deep breath and pull the contents out of the bag.

10 minutes later Nico left the underworld dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and Greene striped T-shirt that had an image of a cat face with emerald green eyes.

Nico called the closest Shadow to him and letting it in golf him Slipped Away through the Shadows to his destination.

* * *

Harry was nervous. This was going to be his first date. Sure he had had that kiss— a very wet kiss— wift Cho Chang in fifth year but besides that he had never really gone on a date with anyone male or female.

He hadn't been there the first time that Ron took Hermione out and from what he's seen that went well. The two were still happily married after all.

When he got to the restaurant he stood just outside waiting and fiddling with the sleeves of his outfit.

A pair of hip hugger blue jeans, a light green polo shirt with a dark brown Blazer over top to complete the look.

He was standing outside of the restaurant, the Golden Rose, for about 5 minutes waiting for his date. Did he say how nervous he was?

He was in the middle of humming a Hex Girls song that he had heard on the radio when he noticed a movement in the alley about three buildings down from where he was standing.

His body tense but soon relaxed when Nico stepped out of the alley and started walking in his Direction.

He gave the son of Hades a smile as the raven stopped and stood in front of him. "You look very nice today."

He smiled as he saw the hesitant smile on the teens face and waved his arm towards the door. "Shall we?"

Nico nodded and the two made their way into the restaurant.

* * *

"Table for two?" The hostess asked.

Harry nodded. "Somewhere private please."

"Of course, right this way."

The hostess led them to a table in the back part of the restaurant where there was only about three other tables which only two of them are occupied and the neighboring vicinity.

"Please have a seat. Your waiter will be right with you."

Nico and Harry sat down looking at their menus that the hostess had left on their table.

After a couple minutes of perusing Harry peeked over his menu and said, " I think I'm going to get the Alfredo, what are you thinking? What looks good to you tonight?"

'You.' Nico thought but he said out loud, "I think I might get the chicken parmesan."

The two sat in silence until the waitress returned and they placed their order.

Once the two Ravens had placed their orders the table was silent for a couple minutes well they both tried to gather up the courage to start a conversation.

"So..." Nico started, " how long have you been friends with Lord Thanatos?"

A small secretive smile crossed over Harry's face. "Well my first brush with Than was when I was 15 months old. And then again when I was eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and then my last encounter with death at seventeen."

Nico was god-smacked if he didn't know any better he would think that Harry was a demigod with as many brushes with death has he has had and he said as such.

Harry just laughed and nodded. " I should really tell you about some of my Adventures."

"Yes I believe that would be some very interesting stories."

"So what about you? I can tell that you are a very old soul Nico di Angelo. Question is, what makes you an old soul?"

"Well I was placed into the Lotus Casino after..."


	5. Chapter 5 Harry's discovery

The next few days were some of the best that either raven could ever remember having with another person.

During one of their lunch dates Harry had told Nico about his first and second years at Hogwarts, the three headed dog, which they both agreed somehow could have been a child of Cerberus, name fluffy, the stone and the shade of Voldemort.

How in Harry second year he had gotten a fangirl by the name of Ginny Weasley who was the sister of his best friend Ron and how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and how everybody had suspected of him to be the air especially after it came out that he was a parcel mouth.

How the attacks started and that Ginny had been taken into the chamber, and how sadly even though he was able to kill the snake, and get rid of the 16 year old Tom Riddle by stabbing his diary, (which Nico was very freaked out by that and said he would explain later) the 11 year old daughter of the Weasleys had sadly not made it and passed away due to injuries she received from dark magic.

Nico still was on the hunt for Percy, and no Harry couldn't help him he had no idea where the young son of Poseidon was.

Nico had shared with Harry about him discovering the Roman camp in the Roman demigods and becoming the ambassador of Pluto to the camp, how he brought back his half-sister Hazel so she could have a chance at a 'normal' life.

And today that's where Nico was while Harry was off doing his master of death duties. It was Harry's turn to Patrol the doors of death, and he rolled his eyes at that name.

Thanatos had took over Harry's shift the night before so Harry could go on his date with Nico.

Harry blushed as he thought about the cute Italian.

Nico had shared with him about his past, his mother's and sister's death. He had also admitted to having a crush on this person who was currently missing. But at the same time how he had cursed the boy's name when he had broke his promise about keeping his sister safe.

Harry had just covered the others hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Harry made it who where the doors for currently, or were supposed to currently be. The Raven looked and pulled out his powers but he could not sense the doors anywhere in the vicinity. He quickly tried his connection with Thanatos.

Nothing.

Silence.

Something or someone was blocking his connection with the god of death.

"Bloody hell!" He said before quickly leaving to go find Hades. If Thanatos was missing then something bad was happening, and Harry didn't like that.


	6. Chapter 6 Nicos thoughts

Summary: Nico thoughts about the missing God, his concerns about the doors, and his worried for Harry.

* * *

Nico side, he hadn't been able to see Harry in a couple of days because of his search for Percy and Harry's own obligations.

Today he was going to see Hazel at Camp Jupiter. He shadow travel to San Francisco and stood under one of the archways of the Golden Gate Bridge just admiring The View around him before heading over to camp.

Once the son of Hades stepped out of the Shadows in Camp Jupiter he headed towards his father shrine knowing that his sister will eventually find him.

As he stared out over the Green Hills they reminded him of emerald green eyes, he really needed to talk to Harry.

Nico was pulled out of his thoughts about Harry win he heard a voice calling him.

Nico turned a greeting on his lips, and froze.

Walking towards him was the one he had been searching for, for months, Percy Jackson was walking toward him with his sister.

"Hey I brought a friend," Hazel said; " this is Percy Jackson."

Nico didn't know what his face looks like but if he had to guess he probably would say it was a mixture of a deer caught in the headlights look hey I just saw a ghost and holy Hades.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard Hazel introduce him, he stretched out his hand for Percy to shake and mentally said.

'Play it cool, play it cool, you need to play it as this the first time you've ever met him.'

They shook hands, and Nico noticed he did not get that warm tingly feeling that he had got the last time he was with the son of Poseidon.

* * *

Nico still watching as the war games progressed, he smiled inwardly as he saw Percy in possession of the prize, winning the game for the fifth cohort.

But then the mood went from happy and joyous too Shot upset and angry, and the reason?

Gwen from the fifth cohort was found stabbed from behind with a pilum from the first. He frowned as he could feel her soul leaving, he vaguely wondered if it was Harry or Thanatos in the area, as he said a quiet prayer to his father on the girl's behalf.

Just as ghost King finished his prayer and the girl took her last breath not a moment later did she inhaled deeply.

Nico stood there in shock.

'No way, no way what Lord Thanatos or Harry what let a soul return.' He threw a glance toward Hazel as he thought this.

He really needed to talk to Harry now.

Reyna turn to him asking.

"Is this some power of Pluto?" Nico quickly shook his head and responded with.

" Pluto never lets anyone returned from the dead." He quickly shot a 'be quiet' glance to Hazel. And then a voice came out from nowhere and then Mars showed up.

Nico pretty much ignored but still vaguely listening to the gods speech, Octavian's pansy-ass groveling, Percy being Percy and then he stiffened and knew he had to talk to Harry ASAP.

The doors of death for open and no one was guarding them.

* * *

Nico tried that night to get a hold of Harry via Iris message but the Raven was unavailable he cursed and went to sleep hoping he would be able to talk to the Raven tomorrow.

The next day he joined the Senate meeting to discuss the quest after the meeting he once again tried Harry and this time succeeded in getting him.

"Hey Nico, what's up?"

He described the entire event, finding Percy at camp Jupiter, when getting stabbed and dying, persol coming back to her body, Mars visit, the Revelation that the doors of death we're open— which Harry nodded at, giving confirmation that he knew already— the quest to find Thanatos and Nico's decision to try and go find the doors.

Harry stares through the iris message as he thought over his boyfriends? Friend? Suggestion as he rubbed his face.

He has been running ragged ever since he has the Olympian Council and really needed a break, but he knew he wanted to get one until after this whole mess was over. And the friend of death new it want it in with the release of Thanatos.

"Can you be safe? Do you want me to go with you? Cuz I can?"

Nico smiled Softly at the other than a cross the iris message. He looked into tired emerald eyes with noticeable bags underneath sad eyes.

He gently shook his head and then put up a ham when the other started to protest.

"You have enough on your plate right now, trying to collect the escaped Souls." He gave Harry a tender look, " maybe after Lord Thanatos is freed, then you can join me."

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard movement he could see Hazel walking towards him from the distance.

"Nico?" Nico turn back to the iris message when he heard the heavy accent of Harry's voice. He knew from there last Iris message conversation when Harry had asked him out that Harry's accent got thicker when he was nervous.

"Yes Harry? What is it?"

Those emerald eyes shined so brightly through the message.

"Never mind, just a silly thought. Be careful and please contact me if you need any help." Nico smile back at Harry before the other broke the connection leaving Nico standing there waiting for his sister."


	7. Chapter 7 Harry and the hunters of Artem

Summary:

Wild Harry is regathering Souls in Kentucky he has a run-in with Artemis and her little Hunters.

* * *

Thalia Grace, the lieutenant of Artemis, kneeld behind a bush, with her bow half drawn. The hunt was tracking a monster through kentucky. They had been tracking the creature for a few days, and they finally had the creature cornerd.

this hunt the immortal girls we're blessed to have there lady Artemis with them for this one.

They had been hearing rumors for days about a three headed hellhound roaming mortal areas. And Hades to the daughter of Zeus it sounded a lot like Cerberus. The beast growled, She glanced over to where lady Artemis was crouching a few feet away. A bit further Phoebe was hiding.

She glanced around once more, checking where the girls were. And then she saul as Artemis signaled.

She flexed her fingers around her bow string getting ready to draw. Artemis signal to attack. The huntresses released their arrows.

But their arrows did nothing. Nothing!

"Hey! What are you huntresses doing to fluffy? " the hunters turned and stared as they saw the owner of the voice. A mail just stood there with his arms cross. And a black cloak fluttering in the breeze around his shoulders.

"Ugh, what does it look like BOY?." Phoebe said rolling her eyes, "We are hunting the monster."

The mail just stood there with a cocked eyebrow staring at the huntresses. " Well..." he glanced over to Artemis. " This is unacceptable." he whistled and the hellhound, Fluffy? happily walked over to him.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

The strange male smiled and gave a small bowed to Artemis. "My dear goddess of the moon. I am one who cause death a friend. My name is Harry Potter."

The moon goddess tensed and look shocked for a fraction of a second before resuming her previous pose and facial expression. she nodded. But some of her huntresses wasn't satisfied with that answer.

Phoebe growled out, "Answer my ladies question you male."

"Phoebe." Artemis warned. Thalia did not know what to make of this situation so she just stood and observed.

Artemis turned back to address the boy, No not a boy, But a strong warrior she could see. "what is this mon.. Dog doing here and not in Tartarus?" Artemis asked.

Harry pat the dog on its head. "She helps me with my work." he frowned as he rubbed behind the dogs ears. "We've been tracking a really stubborn soul for the past few days." He stopped and glared at them. " Each time we've gotten close to catching this spirit your little hunter group have came and interfered."

Artemis glanced at her girls before returning her gaze towards Harry. "I apologize if we have cause you any trouble friend of deaf."

Harry nodded and gave Artemis a nother small smile and bow. He walked away from the group of female huntresses and disappeared with a small 'pop'.

The group was silent for a moment and then Artemis spoke , " come on girls, let's go set up our camp."


	8. Chapter 8 I can talk to snakes

Summary:

When Frank and Hazel tuck and out of it Percy into a building that had illuminated with a blinding rainbow light they were only have surprised to run into a goddess, who apparently was a health nut. What day did it expect was a black haired green-eyed young man to come walking into the building as well.

* * *

* "Don't lose hope, Frank. Rainbows always stand for hope." but before iris could continue the bell chimes over the door signaling she had a new customer. She looks up from where she had been sitting next to the demigod Frank and gassed ashy jumped up and called for her assistant Fleecy as she ran over to the young man sighed.

"Fleecy make a cup of Earl Grey with mint and lemon!" The rainbow goddess called as she guided the black haired man to a chair.

"Harry." iris wrapped her arm around the man's. "what in Olympus is name have you been doing that put you in a state like this?" she placed the man, Harry in a chair as Fleecy followed by Hazel in a much better looking Percy, with a cup of tea in her hand. The cloud nymphs placed the steaming cup of tea into the new arrivals hand.

After a few minutes, in which the black haired man had been drinking his tea, he gave a smile to the nymph has he turned to address the goddess. "Hello Iris." he placed his cup down. "I.." he inhaled before releasing. "It should have been me, not.. It was supposed to be me, I was supposed to be on guard duty that day."

The goddess side, "Harry." she took a hold of his hands. " you listen to me right now Harry." he looked up at her. "It is no ones fault, things happen and they happen for reasons, you know this." he nodded.

The three demigods, Frank, Hazel and Percy were confused about the new arrival and what the heck he was talking about.

Harry sensing eyes on him looked up and softly individuals standing staring at him. He chuckled as he said; "Sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I guess I'll be taking my leave..." but before Harry could continue iris shoved A gluten-free, no-sugar-added, vitamin-enriched, soy-free, goat-milk-and-seaweed-based cupcake simulation at him and said; "Eat." The Raven only protested slightly as he unwrapped the cake.

After iris stared for a few minutes to make sure the boy was eating she turn to the three demigods and said; " Percy, Hazel, Frank, may I introduce you to Harry friend of death ." she turn to the Raven and said, "Harry may I introduce you to, Percy Jackson Son of Neptune," only Harry and Fleecy saw the weird eye twitch thing she did when the goddess said Neptune. Harry shook his head and understanding. "Frank Zhang son of Mars." Harry nodded. And Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. The three are on a quest to rescue Thanatos."

Harry flinched as he heard Thanatos name. He felt really guilty about his friend. " so the god sent a quest to find him? he asked and once again the goddess nodded. "Yes, Mars did."

Harry nodded as he sighed in relief. "Thank the heavens." he turned to the three. " thank you for doing this."The demigods just nodded. " I've been running myself ragged trying to collect and keep contain the souls." he sighed, "If only we still had control of the doors." but before he could say anything else a pinging noise could be heard from his pocket. He pulled out a tablet and side. "Well if you will excuse me? Duty calls." but before he could vanish Frank spoke up.

"How did you get past the basilisk?" harry chuckled as he said; "I can speak to snakes." Defore vanishing with a 'pop.'


	9. Chapter 9

The first time Harry was introduce to a camper from Camp Jupiter he was very disappointed, and did not get a very good first impression.

The guy that he had ran into was nothing but a skeleton, with very sickly skin and limp blonde hair. He got a hunch that Letus was going to be coming for him soon.

And that thought made Harry pause, it wasn't often that he thought of his friend in the gods Roman Form. 'Hmm' he thought, must be a Roman demigod then.'

Harry concentrated on the guys ora and he realize that the scrawny, sickly kid who couldn't have been no more than 17 or 18 was a legacy of Apollo. And definitely a Roman.

'Damn.' he thought. 'I guess after a few generations the godly looks deteriorate from the bloodline?' he questioned to himself knowing that normally Apollo's kids were very good looking with most of them having the gods own blonde locks and blue eyes.

After a couple minutes of listening to the kid, because for him most everybody was a kid, rant and rave about something stupid he turned around and went down another aisle of the Walmart he was at.

He smiled as he came across the pillow pets. It was his friends birthday coming up and he wanted to buy him something special. When he turned around with a black bat pillow pet in his Hand's he was a bit startled to realize that the skeleton kid was behind him.

"Hmm.. Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

The kid just stood there scrutinizing him. Harry felt a tad uncomfortable.

"I've had visions of all the gods and goddesses but I have never had a vision of you."

Ah, So this kid had the gift of prophecy. No wonder why Harry felt uncomfortable around him. Sure he could deal with Apollo and his prophecies but anybody else he had a strong dislike for and something about this kid rub him the wrong way.

Harry tune back into what the blonde scarecrow was saying, " ... But I can tell you have a godly feel to you."

Harry smirk slightly and said. "Ah." in a lower voice he said; "So you are a demigod." he paused for a moment in the kid got a cocky smile, "Or at least a descendant of a demigod." he hummed. The boys face fell and got a scout on it and that didn't make him look any better.

"Well if you excuse me. I must be off." Harry apparated away.


End file.
